1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to snubber circuits for buck converters, and particularly to a snubber circuit for decreasing a voltage spike of a buck converter.
2. Description of Related Art
Buck converters are widely incorporated in power supplies of many electronic devices, due to their fast response, and simple structure. However, while switches such as transistors, and diodes of the buck converters turn on and turn off at a high frequency, a voltage spike can generate and may damage the switches.
A commonly used RC snubber circuit includes a resistor and a capacitor connected in series, and is applied to the buck converter to decrease the voltage spike. To reduce the voltage spike as much as possible, multiple resistors and capacitors need to be used in the buck converter manually to determine a resistance and capacitance suitable for the buck converter, which is inconvenient and time consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.